User blog:5555thExplosionMage/How2Gud: Fire Emblem in Death Battle (Bonus: Sumia vs Saitama)
Welcome to How2Gud a blog series the Mage is doing to teach you all HOW2 DEW THINGS GUD. Today the Mage is teaching you how to use Fire Emblem characters in Death Battle. First off lets go over a few rules. 1. Fire Emblem wins. Always. I don't care how much the opponent outclasses Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem always wins. If they do not I will come over there and I will show you my chainsaw. 2. Nah, Midori, Frederick, and Roy are best waifus. What? You have a different opinion than me? ... I will show you my chainsaw. 3. Go for bias. If you have two FE characters duking it out... just choose your favourite! It'll work out. 4. Chrom always loses. This is the only exception to rule number 1. 6. You didn't notice I skipped 5. 7. Add MLG, everywhere. MLG is a very important part of versus series. I mean look at CFC they're doing amazingly because they use MLG. 8. Everyone scales to the lord. Whatever the lord did everyone else did too. So everyone scales to the tacticians and lords. Now that we got all of the rules out of the way it is time to think of a match-up. Now Fire Emblem is very diverse having many characters that have unique personalities. Like blue haired lord being the good guy, shy pegasus rider, childish loli, idiot axe weilder, and much much more! For now I will try to think of a match-up for Sumia from Fire Emblem Awakening. First lets take a look at what Sumia does. *Defeat Chrom in a single punch. *Flies a pegasus *lolpies *Nothing else Hmmmmm....Seeing how she beat someone in a single punch we'll make her face off against Saitama! Now that we have who she is fighting thought out it is time to research. Now, don't bother researching Fire Emblem's opponent because if you do they might win. So only research Fire Emblem and make their opponent vague and weak. Now to write the research: Sumia *Beat Chrom in a single punch who scales to Robin who killed a f***ing dragon. *That is all. Saitama *Bald *KIlled a guy in a single punch. Now that we have that done it is time to write the fight. Now remember don't be descriptive with what happens during the fight, instead write a script and make it be only 5 lines long because people have short attention spans. Sumia and Saitama walk into a bar. Saitama: Ouch Sumia was offended by what Saitama said. She punches Saitama. Saitama dies. KO There you go! Now don't worry about people saying that the fight was incorrect. Just remember, this is your opinion so nothing else matters! As long as you believe the fight is right, the fight is right. The world is made for you champ and if you don't like it well the world can suck eggs and die. This has a been a How2Gud tutorial brought to you by Mage. Hope you enjoyed it fellow trash! Category:Blog posts